


Unnecessarily Difficult

by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning



Series: Adopted Prompts [22]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Grandpa Dooku, Happy Ending, M/M, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning
Summary: Dooku hadn't known Qui-Gon apprenticed Obi-Wan. Now there's an unexpected "grandson", who has fallen in love with a clone. The Plan will have to change.





	Unnecessarily Difficult

**Author's Note:**

> [Moddy on tumblr](http://swpromptsandasks.tumblr.com/) released this prompt in a Prompt Run to find another home.
> 
> Original Prompt: Yan Dooku finds out he is Obi-wan’s grandfather (love Grandpa Yan stories). He stops Sidious because he doesn’t want his grandson hurt and knows Obi-wan is in love with Cody or Anikan. Redeemed Yan Dooku… 
> 
> Additional Warning: This Dooku truly loves Obi-Wan, but he's still a Sith who doesn't think clones are "real" people... and this story is written from his perspective. So it might not have been a successful prompt fill.

It would have been so much simpler if his grandson could have fallen in love with someone else,  _anyone other_ than a clone.

Sidious had  _plans_ for the clones, plans that would leave the almost-people damaged and grieving and betrayed— if the chips malfunctioned after Order 66— and if the chips held strong, leaving them as empty, mindless, robotic beings who responded to their numbers only. Not to mention the Jedi, the only people the clones loved and trusted, dead.

Dooku hadn't really minded the plan, it wasn't like the clones mattered, after all. And he didn't mind the collateral damage of the war, or the slaughter of the Jedi down to the infants.

But  _Obi-Wan..._

It would have been much simpler if Dooku had  _known he existed._

But Qui-Gon had leaped as far away from him as he could get once he'd been knighted, and Dooku could count on one hand the times he'd seen him since. It hurt like hell, and Dooku had tried to find out  _why_ and tried to see him—

Only to have Qui-Gon elude him every time. Sly thing.

No, and the Council had conveniently titled Obi-Wan as  _a_ padawan on Naboo, not  _Qui-Gon's_ padawan, and Dooku had been too grief-stricken, too busy hiding on Serenno, and...

Well, the Clone War had been  _just ready_ to start when Dooku discovered Qui-Gon had chosen a child.

That Dooku was a grandfather.

Obi-Wan, of course, looked at him with wide, distrustful eyes, and bringing up Qui-Gon hadn't helped.

A Sith had killed Qui-Gon, of course, and Dooku served the man who had ordered it done.

Which. Come to think of it.

Dooku huffed a sigh. Qui-Gon had always been a mystery, intense and flittering from one thing to the next, and gentle and spiteful and precious and maddening.

Dooku never had been able to discover why Qui-Gon wanted so badly to get away from him, but Dooku, ten years after his apprentice's death, had come to terms with the fact he never would.

Qui-Gon wasn't here to explain.

But Dooku's grandson  _was_ here, he was fighting for his people and for survival, and he possessed just as  _little_ good sense as Qui-Gon ever had, and had fallen in love with a clone.

So Dooku dragged Ventress in to the tactical table and began plotting how to  _first_ save the clones and  _second_ kill Sidious, and  _third_ convince Obi-Wan to allow him to be in his life, because he  _would_ have a relationship with his grandson that wasn't as strained and painful as it had been with Qui-Gon.

Even if that required pretending CC-2224 was a real person. Even if it required peace negotiation with the Republic for a separation instead of insisting on smashing the Republic, which he'd rather been looking forward to.

He hated a lot of those people.

But then again...

Yoda had tried to reach out to him, more than once, and sounded, felt in the Force so sad and lonely...

Dooku rather missed him as well.

Perhaps he could salvage something from this. He wouldn't end up with the vast control of power that he wanted-wanted- _needed-craved—_

But he'd pursued power, and Qui-Gon was gone, and power without Qui-Gon had felt... not as good as he'd expected. Maybe it was time to give up the endless pursuit of  _more_ , to focus on protecting and safeguarding what was already in front of him.

The people in front of him.


End file.
